


Felicidad

by Gotaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Desde que él la salvó al hacer trizas aquel control, sumado al deseo que evaporó esa maldita bomba de su pecho, Krillin se volvió sinónimo de felicidad para ella. La rutina diaria que Dieciocho comparte junto al más noble de los guerreros.





	Felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todo a él.

**»**  Para  **Sil**   **«**

* * *

  **| FELICIDAD |**

* * *

**.**

Con el corazón acelerado y en completo estado estupefacto, no sabiendo qué esperar, Krillin tiembla cuando ella (¡ninguna otra que la androide que tiene como orden el matar a su amigo más preciado!) se inclina en su dirección:  _smack._

―Nos veremos pronto ―voz seductora que luego muta a divertida; una muchacha gélidamente hermosa siendo consciente de la travesura que ha cometido―. Adiós.

Nada más le queda que observarlos (que observarla a ella) alejarse.

Ya no había vuelta atrás: los cálidos labios de Dieciocho contra su mejilla habían sellado el destino de ambos.

**.**

* * *

  **| MAÑANA|**

Él es lo primero que el hielo de sus ojos miran al despertar: incluso con la saliva que decora la comisura de su boca y lo despatarrado que luce sobre el colchón ella piensa que se ve perfecto.

Perfecto: porque es por Krillin que hoy está, ella, acá.

Dieciocho se acerca a él, se permite refugiarse en el varonil calor de su pecho de guerrero: escucha el corazón de Krillin latir. Se le ocurre que su propio órgano tan sólo late desprendiendo humanidad gracias al hombre con el que comparte cama, su vida, su tan hermosa existencia que antes era sólo soledad infernal y carencia de empatía.

¿Cómo agradecérselo?

―Dieciocho… ―su voz la sorprende; la hace temblar por incontables razones y ella vibra de amor y pasión y ternura. Escuchar su nombre en la voz de ese hombre es la canción que dilata las pupilas-puntos dibujadas en sus ojos azules: dopamina en el organismo.

No sabe qué hará cuando ya no pueda oírla, pues sabe bien (oh, demasiado, demasiado, demasiado bien, hasta el punto en que no quiere pensar en ello y al mismo tiempo tenerlo presente hasta el fin de los tiempos) que la llama de la vida de Krillin se apagará mucho antes que la suya.

No querrá vivir cuando él ya no lo hace.

―Silencio. Quiero quedarme aquí por más tiempo… ―sonrojo que se alegra de que permanezca oculto.

La risa de Krillin es Sol.

Sus fuertes brazos rodeándole evaporan lejanos recuerdos tristes y pesadillas tenues que en su mente germinan de cuando en cuando.

Krillin es felicidad con piel y nombre. Y más, todavía.

* * *

  **| TARDE |**

Dieciocho medita en cuán chistoso luce Krillin cuando la luz amarillenta de la cocina rebota contra su cabeza brillante. Krillin luce divino, también. Lleva la taza de café a su boca.

Tres de la tarde: al lado de Krillin el tiempo es irrelevante cuando cada instante rebosa luz.

Y una vocecita rajando el apacible silencio le recuerda que son dos, y no sólo un lucero, el que hacen valer la pena el que ella respire.

― ¡Papi, mira lo que hice! ―la niña se acerca casi corriendo. Al llegar ante su padre le muestra una hoja de papel―. Te dibujé… ―y era verdad: en el blanco se despliega un infantil pero apasionado Krillin con la rojiza rueda letal que era su famoso  _Kienzan_  flotando sobre su cabeza. Marron dice lo último con timidez y mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos, no obstante, despiden chispas de emoción y anhelo―. ¿Te gusta, papi…?

Criatura que era tan perfecta como su padre, a los ojos de ella.

Ante la forma en que Krillin levanta a Marron entre risas y la coloca en su regazo, profiriendo mil y un «¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias, hija!» y la abraza con una ternura que la niña corresponde, Dieciocho anhela tener una cámara en sus manos y capturar el momento por la eternidad: no una vulgar fotografía de sensualidad que son las favoritas del viejo maestro Roshi.

Sí capturar las razones de su existir. Inmortalizarlos.

El cabello de su perfecta Marron también brilla a la luz de la tarde que inunda la cocina y, por Kami-sama, ¿qué hizo para merecer todo esto?

¿Qué, si en otra realidad ella tanto mal y dolor y muertes provocó?

¿Existía una diferencia entre ambas versiones, acaso…?

Dieciocho no tarda en sonreír con reserva ante la obviedad: la respuesta era el «sí» más definitivo de la historia.

Sí: porque la presencia del por siempre especial Dieciséis y a pesar de que muchos no lo vean así (Dieciocho, por su parte, se mantiene firme al respecto), acompañándoles a su hermano y a ella fue a lo que a ambos sosegó, lo que los contuvo de tomar el mundo en sus manos y hacerlo reventar a su sádico antojo.

Sí: porque Krillin le extendió una mano amiga que después mutó a la de un amante, viendo algo más en sus ojos que sólo una máquina con órdenes impuestas: avistó alma temerosa y confundida, sí, pero  _existente_  en el azul.

Sí: porque, ante todo, fue ella la que obró su segunda oportunidad.

Hizo lo correcto, lo más ideal, al permitirse sentir.

― ¿No hay abrazo para mamá, Marron? ―con los brazos cruzados está ahora de pie ante ellos, mirada en los ojos que supera con creces el término fulminante. Su corazón es feliz.

Tanto Krillin como Marron ríen.

Abrazarlos es abrazarse a sí misma: a su corazón que, entre pérdidas y abusos y recuerdos que nunca a volver, por fin se envuelve a sí mismo con el manto de mil colores que es la paz.

* * *

  **| NOCHE |**

Ante sus ojos color cielo sin nube alguna todo luce borroso: todo es placer, absolutamente todo.

Todo es él.

En el centro de la cama la espalda de Dieciocho se arquea contra las sábanas y sus pezones rosas besan aquel pecho masculino, clava sus uñas de esmalte color crema en la espalda de Krillin en un lenguaje corporal que transmite que nunca, jamás, ¡jamás…!, se detenga, urgiéndole a lo más profundo de su femenina cavidad y transpiración es la segunda piel de su firme cuerpo: y oh, cuánto desea a Krillin, cuánto late y se derrite y se revoluciona aquel punto sensible en medio de sus piernas… El que está siendo amado de un modo que sólo de parte de Krillin aceptaría con los brazos abiertos.

―Dieciocho… ―es un siseo. Es placer auditivo y que entra en el oído ajeno y lo penetra con sensualidad.

Arrebato de pasión seguido de ternura: él muerde su barbilla para después depositar un beso en su frente.

Labios finos tiemblan, ojos azules se humedecen bajo párpados cerrados.

Finalmente ella abre los ojos pues el manifestar máximo del amor se acerca y pueden, ambos, agarrarlo y exprimirlo hasta extraer la última gota; lo trascendental del momento se merece que ellos se estén mirando a los ojos, amándose en lo fundamental: paredes de seda se contraen alrededor de carne que palpita.

Definición de lo exquisito: entrega.

―Te amo…

Ella, simplificando el asunto hasta llegar a la esencia de la verdad, es humana gracias a él: hoy es esposa, madre y parte del grupo de guerreros que resguardan el planeta Tierra de cualquier amenaza que atente con destruir la paz que reina, esa en la que sólo hoy viven sumergido gracias a un muchacho con ojos de esperanza azulina.

Hoy sus manos ya no están teñidas ni gotea de ellas sangre de inocentes.

Hoy no es la responsable de haberle quitado la vida al hombre que, iluminado por la luz de la Luna, duerme a su lado. El que amará hasta que su corazón pare de latir.

Hoy hay colores y luz y risas.

Paz en el corazón, sonrisa en el rostro.

Felicidad, sí, bombeando hasta ensanchar su corazón.

Ella se inclina: esta vez, es su turno de besar la frente ajena. Sus ojos celestes equivalen a amor de perfecta redondez.

Lo susurra: el secreto que sólo a ellos dos corresponde.

―Mi felicidad…

Y más, todavía.

* * *

**...**


End file.
